Subtract. $1.3 - 0.6 =$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}1.3 - 0.6\\\\ &=13\text{ tenths} - 6\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=7\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=0.7 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths ${1}$ $.$ ${3}$ $0$ $.$ ${6}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{0}{\cancel{{1}}}$ $.$ $\overset{13}{\cancel{{3}}}$ $-$ ${0}$ $.$ ${6}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $0$ $.$ $7$ $1.3 - 0.6 = 0.7$